Rhythm of my heart
by Leftyy31
Summary: Blaine is struggling with a secret that is keeping everyone at a distance, even his boyfriend. He's abused. Will Blaine ever tell anyone what happened that day or will he keep it to himself? Will Kurt be able to help or will this secret end their relationship
1. I'm fine

Rhythm of my heart

By Lefty 31

Disclaimer- I don't own Glee or the characters though I wish I did

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in bed and looked up at the wall. So many things had been going wrong lately and Blaine didn't feel like telling anyone about his problems. His family knew but it was only because they were to blame. Blaine often went home and went straight to his room crying into his pillow after his family went to bed. Blaine was pretty good at hiding his hurt though. He was pretty good at putting on a happy front and convincing everyone and sometimes even himself that he was happy. Blaine heard a knock on the door and quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. When he sat up he saw his boyfriend standing in the doorway. Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled. He had come over to work on a new song that he and Blaine were planning on singing for Glee club. Kurt was very surprised by his boyfriends emotional state.<p>

"baby" Kurt said before he walked over to Blaine's bed and hugging his boyfriend. Blaine looked at Kurt and felt more tears fall down his face. He didn't say anything but Kurt knew exactly what Blaine needed. Kurt laid Blaine down on the bed and laid next to Blaine rapping his arms firmly around Blaine's body. Blaine turned so he was facing Kurt and felt more tears fall down his face. Kurt kissed the top of his head.

"Sleep baby you need to sleep. I'm here" Kurt said holding Blaine close to him. Blaine nodded his head and closed his eyes resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. When Blaine woke up he was still in Kurt's arms. Kurt was still asleep so Blaine didn't move. He closed his eyes holding back the tears that threatened to fall. He had to act like he wasn't broken even though it was a lie. Soon Blaine saw Kurt's eyes flutter open. Blaine smiled softly at him.

"Morning Kurt" Blaine said

"Morning Blaine" Kurt responded. Kurt noticed his boyfriends red puffy eyes from crying the night before. Sure Kurt had seen Blaine cry before. This was different it was more intense. Blaine sat up and grabbed some clothing from his closet. School- the worst part of every day. Blaine looked at Kurt and noticed he was still wearing the clothing he wore to school the day before. School didn't start until 8 and it was only 6:30.

"baby if you want to shower you can i still have some of your clothes from when you spend the weekend with me." Blaine stated. Kurt nodded his head then looked back at Blaine.

"Will you shower with me. Nothing sexual i promise" Kurt asked. Blaine agreed and they both headed to the bathroom. Blaine watched as Kurt stripped then quickly undressed himself getting in the shower with his boyfriend. 10 minutes later Kurt and Blaine finished their shower and dried off before heading back to Blaine's bedroom. Blaine kissed Kurt before the couple got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. Blaine took Kurt's hand as they walked down the stairs. He knew his parents were both home but that didn't stop him from showing affection for his boyfriend. Soon the couple got into separate cars and drove to school. Blaine cheered himself up from the thoughts that ran through his head all day ever since that day. Blaine pulled into school and parked his car next to Kurt's and the couple walked into school together. Blaine was careful not to cause more attention to himself over his sexual orientation then is already there.

Blaine went through his normal day to day phases. Happy during classes loving around Kurt and pissed around idiots. All acting and even though he truly loved Kurt and felt happy when he was around his friends in New Directions but he had to shut off all emotions so he wouldn't spill his secret that could destroy his life forever. In between classes Blaine saw Kurt and quickly ran up to him.

"hi baby, so i was-"

"Blaine what was going on last night?' Kurt asked out of the blue

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked acting as if he had no idea what Kurt was talking about.

"baby you know what i am talking about. I walked into your room and you were crying. What happened." Kurt asked

"Its nothing" Blaine stated

"Baby you know you can tell me anything right?" Kurt asked

'Oh that, I found out my Uncles dog died. Man i always loved poor old Ralph. Mom said they are going to bury him soon." Blaine lied. They heard the bell ring and Kurt looked at Blaine and Blaine spoke before Kurt had a chance.

"well better get to class, see you later Kurt." Blaine said before quickly walking away leaving Kurt standing in the hall confused. Soon it was last period and Kurt and Blaine sat in the choir room. Blaine sat next to Rachel and Mercedes so he could avoid answering questions from Kurt. Soon everyone was singing or looking up songs they want to preform for this weeks assignment. Of course Blaine had promised his boyfriend that they would sing together so Blaine moved closer to Kurt and for the first time he could tell that Kurt was upset with him. Blaine looked at Kurt and gave his boyfriend the stare down and soon Kurt sighed and turned to Blaine.

"I don't like that you lied to me today. your suppose to be able to tell me anything Blaine and you didn't." Kurt explained. Blaine looked at Kurt and sighed

"This isn't something i can tell you about. Its to personal and something you probably would break up with me if you found out" Blaine stated. Kurt shook his head and grabbed a hold of Blaine's hands.

"Baby please just tell me i want to help you." Kurt begged.

"I-I can't" Blaine said. He felt warm tears fall from his eyes and soon he stood up running out of the Choir room leaving everyone in the room confused. Blaine ran home not bothering to explain himself to anyone on his way out. Blaine opened his house door knowing nobody would be home and slammed it behind him. He ran up stairs and slammed his door behind him falling onto his bed and pulling the blankets over his head softly crying himself to sleep.


	2. Some secrets are better left unsaid

Rhythm of my heart

Chapter 2

By Lefty 31

Disclaimer- I don't own Glee or the characters though I wish I did

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't bother to explain himself the next day. He remained quiet and all the members of Glee looked at him concerned but didn't want him to get upset and leave again. Blaine sat quiet in each class. Everyone noticed about his change in demeanor. Blaine was pulled to the side after class by Mr. Schue and he looked generally very worried about the teen. Blaine looked away not wanting to make eye contact with Mr. Schue, he didn't want to admit that he was hurt. He didn't want to seem weak. Blane Anderson was not weak and by this happening he was being weak.<p>

"Blaine what is going on with you?" Mr. Schue asked

"Nothing I'm fine Mr. Schue" Blaine lied

"Blaine I know you well enough to know your not." Mr. Schue said.

"I- i can't talk about it." Blaine said

"Blaine are you being-" Mr. Schue started

"I have to go, I'll see you in Glee" Blaine said. He walked away slowly. He couldn't admit to anyone what happened- correction what is happening to him. Blaine sat down in glee club last period and sighed. Everyone in glee was looking at him when he walked in. Blaine ignored it and went and sat next to Kurt. Kurt looked at him and then at the wall. Soon Blaine heard Mr. Schue called Kurt up to the front of the room to perform a song.

Blaine watched as Kurt walked up to the front of the room. He began singing softly and the song was one he knew right away.

_Step one, you say we need to talk_  
><em>He walks you say sit down it's just a talk<em>  
><em>He smiles politely back at you<em>  
><em>You stare politely right on through<em>

Blaine looked at Kurt his head spinning and he didn't know what to do.

_Some sort of window to your right_  
><em>As he goes left and you stay right<em>  
><em>Between the lines of fear and blame<em>  
><em>You begin to wonder why you came<em>

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
><em>Somewhere along in the bitterness<em>  
><em>And I would have stayed up with you all night<em>  
><em>Had I known how to save a life<em>

_Let him know that you know best_  
><em>'Cause after all you do know best<em>  
><em>Try to slip past his defense<em>  
><em>Without granting innocence<em>

Blaine felt the eyes go straight to him. Blaine held back the tears and he didn't want to move. He felt pressured to tell everyone what was wrong. Couldn't they tell if he told what was going on it would just make it worse for him. That day, when it all started. Blaine remembered it like it was yesterday.

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_  
><em>The things you've told him all along<em>  
><em>And pray to God he hears you<em>  
><em>And I pray to God he hears you<em>

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
><em>Somewhere along in the bitterness<em>  
><em>And I would have stayed up with you all night<em>  
><em>Had I known how to save a life<em>

_As he begins to raise his voice_  
><em>You lower yours and grant him one last choice<em>  
><em>Drive until you lose the road<em>  
><em>Or break with the ones you've followed<em>

Blaine didn't bother to look at Kurt. Blaine had told Kurt when they first started dating that this was his favorite song. Blaine didn't want to look at Kurt.

_He will do one of two things_  
><em>He will admit to everything<em>  
><em>Or he'll say he's just not the same<em>  
><em>And you'll begin to wonder why you came<em>

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<em>

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<em>

At that point Blaine lost it. He began crying and curling up into a little ball in his seat. More eyes were looking at him but he didn't care.

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
><em>Somewhere along in the bitterness<em>  
><em>And I would have stayed up with you all night<em>  
><em>Had I known how to save a life<em>

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
><em>Somewhere along in the bitterness<em>  
><em>And I would have stayed up with you all night<em>  
><em>Had I known how to save a life<em>  
><em>How to save a life<em>

_How to save a life_

At the end of the song Kurt ran up to his boyfriends side holding on to him tight. He didn't let go and Blaine opened himself to Kurt and grabbing a hold of him tightly crying softly into his chest. Kurt rapped his arms around Blaine's neck and let him cry whispering in his ear every so often a 'its okay' or 'i love you' to help Blaine. Blaine soon stopped crying but didn't let go of Kurt. He kept himself close to Kurt wanting to avoid everyone's worried glares . After the bell ring Blaine didn't move from Kurt and Kurt didn't bother asking him to. He knew Blaine needed him. After a while Blaine and Kurt agreed that they would go to Kurt's and watch movies to get Blaine's mind off of everything. Blaine got into his car and followed Kurt back to his house. Soon they arrived at Kurt's and wasted no time walking upstairs and into Kurt's bedroom. Blaine fell on Kurt's bed and after deciding to watch Super bad Kurt joined him. Kurt laid down and soon Blaine moved closer, moving his body to fit into Kurt's. Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head. Blaine put his head on Kurt's chest . Kurt clicked play and the couple sat and watched the movie laughing and soon the movie was over. Kurt felt Blaine's chest against his side and noticed his boyfriend was asleep. Kurt kissed Blaine's head before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself. A couple hours later Blaine heard his cell phone ring and he woke up quickly. Kurt opened his eyes too and Blaine moved from his boyfriends side. Blaine looked at the caller ID and knew he was in trouble.

"Hi dad- No i was just-no-OK-OK FINE goodbye" Blaine said before ending the phone call. Blaine looked at Kurt.

"I have to go home my dad has some stuff that he asked me to help him with" Blaine said.

"Oh okay. Well I'll see you tomorrow?" Kurt asked

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Blaine said back before kissing him softly on the lips and heading out the door. Blaine walked out the door and began crying before he got into his car and started driving home. Blaine's father stood at the door waiting for him. Blaine walked up to the door and before he even has a chance to go inside he felt a hard slap to the side of the face. Blaine looked at his father and saw the range in his eyes. He felt another slap to the face before he felt someone else grab him and his father walked out the door. Blaine looked at the man who had been raping him since he first came out. His father, to drunk and abusive to even care. Actually Blaine's father had hired this man to rape him. His father left and when he came back the rape was over and Blaine was left to deal with the rape yet again. Blaine felt the warmth of the slaps on his face. He had this happen to him almost every day of the week. Sometimes he was lucky because his father would pass out and forget. Blaine felt himself being dragged up to his room before the rape took place.


	3. Hurting

Rhythm of my heart

Chapter 3

By Lefty 31

Disclaimer- I don't own Glee or the characters though I wish I did

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up the next day feeling sick to his stomach. Blaine knew the only way to make the attac end fast is to act like he didn't mind even though after he threw up and cried himself to sleep. His dad returned later and woke him up from his sleep. When Blaine woke up and saw his dad was even more drunk then before. He felt himself being thrown from his bed onto the floor. He felt a couple of kicks to his rib cage. He felt one connected to his face and he heard himself cry out in pain but didn't remember speaking. Soon the pain took over and soon he black out. When he woke up it was 6:30 in the morning. Blaine took yet another shower. Blaine almost always to at least 3 showers after he was raped. He felt gross and didn't even want to be near anyone else. When he got into the shower he noticed the bruises on his ribcage and most importantly on his inner thigh. Blaine always fought back and each time he did, he got a huge bruise on his thighs from where his legs were forced apart. Or his rapist would force him onto his stomach and tie him down giving him bruises on his wrist. Blaine sat on the ground silently sobbing to himself. He put his hand over his rib cage and hissed in pain. Nothing was broken this time which was lucky for him. Almost every day he got kicked punched or called every homophobic word you can think he was rape it was only once a week which Blaine's father said would make him straight. Blaine washed himself off in the shower and soon got out. Then he looked at himself in the mirror and noticed the bruise to his eye. Blaine's dad rarely bruised where other people could notice. He pulled out his cover up and was about to put it on when he heard his dad mumbled in his room. He didn't have time. He quickly got dressed and grabbed his backpack running outside the door not even bothering to grab breakfast. He got into his car and drove over to Kurt'. When he arrived he felt the concealer in his pocket and quickly put some on his eye not wanting Kurt to see it.<p>

Blaine looked at his eye again and make sure it wasn't that noticeable before he walked up to the door knocking and waited for someone to answer. Blaine saw Finn standing in the doorway. Blaine smiled softly at him and looked away.

"Blaine hey Kurt's up in his room " Finn told him. Soon he stepped out of Blaine's way

"Thanks Finn" Blaine said in return and walked towards his boyfriends room.

Blaine walked into Kurt's room and noticed his boyfriend still sleeping silently. Blaine looked at the clock 7:05. Blaine knew Kurt needed to get up and get ready because of how long it too him to get ready. Blaine got into bed next to Kurt and kissed him softly on the lips. Soon he felt Kurt kiss him back. Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt for a couple more seconds before he pulled away.

Blaine sat up and smiled at his boyfriend. "Morning baby" Blaine said

"that seriously is the best way to wake up" Kurt said.

"Its time for you to get ready for school honey. " Blaine smiled.

Kurt sat up in his bed and got his first look at Blaine. He noticed something different about Blaine. He seemed to be slouching over more and didn't really want to be touched . Blaine noticed the way Kurt was looking at him and he sighed standing up quickly and standing by the door.

"Shower I'll be in the living room with your brother waiting" Blaine stated.

Blaine walked out the door and down the stairs. He didn't see Finn but he did see Burt who was standing in the kitchen. He went and sat on the couch and heard the shower start in Kurt's room.

"Hey kiddo are you hungry?' Burt asked. Blaine nodded and Burt smiled at him.

"Well here eat this Kurt won't be down for a little while" Burt said. Blaine walked over to the table in the kitchen he sat down and ate the pancakes that were sitting in front of him. Blaine had been eating whatever he could find in the house so pancakes were a good change. That was another problem, Blaine didn't usually eat much when he was home. He was either hiding in his room, getting the shit beaten out of him or even being raped. Blaine ate quietly while Burt made more food for the other two kids. Soon Finn came down and not long after Kurt came down dressed in his usual attire. Blaine watched his boyfriend come into the kitchen and sit down to eat. Blaine picked up his own plate now empty and walked over to the sink putting a little soap on the sponge and began scrubbing the syrup off his plate. Blaine heard Burt telling him he didn't have to do that Blaine smiled and insisted on cleaning on his plate. Soon he picked up the plate and it slipped from his hands falling to the floor and shattering. Blaine bent down and started to pick up the pieces with his bare hands cutting up his hands horribly.

"I'm sorry" he kept repeating. He continued to pick up the broken plate. Burt bent down next to him and noticed the tears streaming down the teenagers face.

"Blaine" He said quietly but Blaine didn't stop.

"Blaine stop your hurting yourself." Blaine looked up and saw Burt next to him. He saw Kurt standing behind him tears streaming down his face. Blaine dropped the pieces of plate that was in his hands and stood up. There was blood dripping down his hands. Blaine felt Kurt touch his back and he stood up. Kurt led him into the bathroom and he washed his hands. His hands were cut up really bad but there were no deep cuts. Kurt rapped his palms with an ace bandage. Blaine also noticed his knee's were bleeding. He looked at his knees and cleaned the pieces of glass from the small cuts he had gotten from kneeling on glass and put bandages on them.

"Blaine"Kurt said more tears falling down his face. The cover up had whipped off and the bruise on his eye was now noticeable. Blaine looked away quickly thinking of a lie

"I-I hit my eye on the door. I fell over my chair. I didn't see it." Blaine lied

"Blaine don't lie to me please what is going on with you" Kurt said

"I'm fine" Blaine said again.

Kurt was on edge but soon the couple walked out of the bathroom and Blaine thanked Burt for breakfast and the couple walked out the door to school. Since Blaine was probably was going to end up at Kurt's after school the two ended up driving to school together in Kurt's car.


	4. Finding out

Chapter 4

Leftyy31

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters involved. Even though I wish I did

Authors note: Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I kind of had a writers block so I couldn't think of anything. Thank you for reading

* * *

><p>Blaine was tired and really didn't feel like going to any more classes. He was tired of answering the same questions over and over again. He had told the same lie that he had told Kurt when he first saw the bruise on his eye. Blaine didn't want to do anything besides sit in the park and write another song. That wouldn't happen because he was expected to go to school. Blaine sat through each class remaining silent throughout the day. Blaine went to his last period class, which was Glee. Blaine managed to sit in the back away from everyone else.<p>

Even Kurt was sitting up front away from Blaine. It was obvious that everyone in the room was worried about Blaine but nobody really wanted to say anything to him. Soon Blaine heard yelling down the hall and he saw his drunken father standing in the door way of the choir room. Blaine looked at Mr. Schue and the teacher knew something was wrong. Kurt looked at Blaine and noticed the change in his boyfriend demeanor. Blaine's father began yelling at Blaine and Blaine didn't move.

"You little bastard get over here now" Blaine father yelled at him. Blaine stood up and walked over to his father. Soon he felt a slap to his face and Blaine fell to the ground. Blaine moved slowly away from his father worrying that he would go crazy with the beating. Blaine's father grabbed a hold of his arm and dragged Blaine out of the choir room. Everyone looked at Mr. Schue who was obviously very worried about the teenager.

Blaine began to fight trying to get away from his father. Everyone knew now. Everyone knew that his father was abusing him. Maybe now everyone could understand why he was at Dalton. It wasn't because of the bullies at his old school. It was because of his abusive father at home. Blaine had managed to convince his dad to let him go to Dalton and stay in a dorm at school. He only came home when Dalton didn't have school. That was one way he could escape the abuse. Soon Blaine was in the back of his father's car. Blaine sat in the car wondering what was going on back at school.

Everyone sat in the choir room and nobody really understood what just happened. Everyone knew something was wrong with Blaine but nobody really knew what. Kurt sat quietly in the corner crying. Mercedes sat next to him rubbing his back trying to comfort the boy. Mr. Schue stood there for a second trying to take in the news himself. He knew something was wrong with Blaine. He suspected it was his father but, he never though that his father would come to school and hit the boy in front of a classroom full of students.

"Mr. Schue what's going to happen to him?" He heard Brittany ask

"Well, honey, I think, I think we have to wait until tomorrow to talk to Blaine. We have to talk to Blaine and get him to talk to the police." Mr. Schue stated

"But Mr. Schue we don't know if he is actually abusing Blaine. Sure he just slapped him but that could have been the only time." Tina stated

"I- I don't think so, Blaine, he was acting really strange this morning. He- He came to my house really early and he woke me up. He ate breakfast and when he was done he insisted on doing his dish. He dropped the plate and he bent down and began picking up the plate with his bare hands. He cut up his hands really bad." Kurt stated through his sobs

"Kurt have you noticed anything else?" Mr. Schue asked

"Whenever we cuddle, He always is super careful. No matter how many times I've seen him without a shirt or pants, I've never noticed bruises." Kurt said.

For the rest of the period everyone remained silent. Nobody wanted to talk, all worried about Blaine. When the bell rang everyone stood up hugging Kurt before they left.

Blaine sat in his bed room bleeding from cuts when his father threw him up against a glass mirror. Blaine had fresh bruises covering his already healing bruises. His father left him after he was done hitting and kicking him. Blaine heard a knock on the door and he managed to pick himself up and answer the door. To his surprise Kurt and Finn stood there looking at the battered and bruised boy.

"Blaine" Kurt said. He put his arms carefully around Blaine. Blaine knees gave out and Kurt held his boyfriend up.

"Come on dude get him into the car. I'm going to go upstairs and get some of his clothes and stuff" Finn said. Blaine felt Kurt guide him to the car. He was really lucky his father would be gone till late tonight. Kurt helped Blaine into the back of the car.

Finn walked into Blaine's room finding a sports bag to put his stuff into. Finn opened up his dresser and began putting clothes quickly into the bag finding everything that he needed. Finn grabbed another bag shoving more clothes into the bag. When Finn had his dresser empty he went into the bathroom that connected to Blaine's room. He grabbed everything that was in the bathroom and shoved it into the bag. Finn brought everything downstairs quickly. He brought the bags to the car and opened the trunk. He noticed Blaine lying on Kurt's lap and Kurt was singing to him.

Finn saw a car pulling up and flinched. When Kurt noticed the car he wrapped his arms protectively around Blaine. Blaine slowly sat up and noticed who it was. It wasn't his father, but it was the man his father hired to rape him. Blaine looked at Kurt and went back to his lap crying softly. Kurt kissed the top of his head. Finn pulled out driving towards the Hummel-Hudson home. Blaine sat quietly while they drove. Soon the group arrived at the house and they helped Blaine into the house. Finn helped by bring in Blaine's bags. Burt saw Blaine automatically knew that someone was wrong. Blaine's face red. His arms bruised and his shirt bloody. Kurt brought Blaine upstairs to take a shower and Burt looks at the other teen that remained in the room. Kurt carefully helped Blaine out of his clothing. Kurt saw the bruises all over his chest and legs. He also noticed something else. Blaine was really shy when it came to getting rid of his boxers. Soon Blaine was in the shower and Kurt stood by waiting to make sure nothing happened to him while he was showering. Soon Blaine was finished and the blood was gone. There were no bad cuts just lots of small ones. Kurt let Blaine dress himself bringing up his bags while he was getting changed. When Kurt walked downstairs Burt was waiting to ask questions.

"Kurt what happened to him?" Burt asked

"His dad, he hit him. He came into school today and he slapped Blaine. I knew it was dangerous but I wanted to see Blaine. I- I went over there hoping his dad wasn't home. Lucky for me he wasn't home. I called Blaine's cell phone a whole bunch and he didn't answer. Blaine answered the door and basically fell into my arms" Kurt explained.

"So his dad abuses him?" Burt asked

"Yeah, Dad- He hasn't said anything. He just cries and then stars off into space." Kurt said

"He's scared honey. It's his father, his dad has probably instilled fear in him that if he says anything he would do something horrible to him" Burt said.

"Dad I don't want him to go back to his father, ever." Kurt said, tears now streaming down his porcelain face

"Don't worry baby, I won't let him, he is going to stay with us, until he graduates. I don't even care if you graduate and move to New York and he is still here. He is a part of this family." Burt said.

"Thanks dad" Kurt said hugging his dad whipping away the tears. He walked upstairs and saw Blaine lying on his bed crying curled up in a ball. Kurt walked over to his injured boyfriend and sat behind him rubbing his back softly.

"Blaine" Kurt said. Blaine flipped over lying on his back looking up at Kurt.

"He is supposed to love me, he hates me. He hates his own son so much he hires someone to come in and rape him. He beats the shit out of his own child. What kind of parent does that Kurt?" Blaine asked sobbing. Kurt's heart broke. Blaine had been raped.

"He isn't a father figure for you Blaine. No father abuses their child. No father hires someone to rape their son. Where is Cooper? Does he not know about this?" Kurt asked

"Whenever Cooper is around my dad is normal. He never started to do this until after my brother left. He blames me for my mother's death. If Cooper found out he would be pissed." Blaine said.

"Blaine you have to tell someone." Kurt said

"But- He said if I ever told anyone then he would beat the shit out of me and make sure I could never talk again" Blaine said

"Baby listen to me, I won't let him touch you. My dad said you can stay here until you move to New York with me. "Kurt said

"I- I don't want to intrude Kurt" Blaine said

"B you're not intruding. You're a part of this family." Kurt said.

"O-Okay I'll talk to the police" Blaine said

"Thank you baby" Kurt said. He kissed Blaine soft on the lips whipping away the tears that had fallen down the shorter boys face. He didn't notice he himself had been crying until he pulled away.

"I love you Kurt" Blaine said

"I love you too Blaine" Kurt said laying a small peck on Kurt's lips.

"Can you hold me?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded his head and lay next to Blaine. He wrapped his arms around Blaine careful not to hurt him. Blaine moved so he was in Kurt's arms and moved closer to his boyfriend. Blaine closed his eyes and finally after a little while fell asleep. Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head refusing to leave his boyfriends side. Soon Kurt was asleep body curled up against Blaine's. He woke up an hour later when he hear Blaine sobbing and yelling something he couldn't made out. Kurt opened his eyes.

"Blaine, Blaine honey wake up, B its just me" Kurt said soothingly. After a couple minutes Blaine finally woke up sobbing. He was holding onto his rib.

"Blaine honey are you okay?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head in response.

"What's the matter?" Kurt asked. Blaine pointed to his rib cage and Kurt looked at Blaine worried.

"It hurts" Blaine whispered softly.

"Okay I'm going to get my dad. You'll be okay baby i promise" Kurt said. Kurt ran into his parents bedroom and lightly shook Burt and Carol awake.

"Kurt whats going on?" Carol asked

"Blaine needs to go to the hospital" Was the only thing Kurt could say before he fell onto their bed sobbing.


	5. Hospital trip

Chapter 5

Leftyy31

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters involved. Even though I wish I did

AU- Thank you for the feedback. I'm trying graduation is coming up soon so I'm kinda busy.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat on the bed and silently cried into Burt's arms worried about Blaine. Carol went into the bedroom sitting next to Blaine and noticing the boy was hissing in pain. Carol looked at Blaine and noticed he was in a lot of pain. Carol lifted Blaine's shirt and noticed the teenager's chest was misshapen. There was something wrong with Blaine. She also noticed that he was having a harder time breathing then normal.<p>

"BURT" Carol called

"What is it Carol?" Burt responded rushing into the room

"I need you to carry Blaine downstairs to the car, I'll tell Kurt to run downstairs and start the car. I have to wake Finn and tell him what is going on?" Carol stated. Burt did exactly what he was told carefully picking up Blaine and bringing him down the stairs. Kurt ran downstairs after his father going to start up the car so they could take Blaine to the hospital. Carol walked into Finn's room turning on the light carefully shaking the teen to wake him. Soon Finn was awake staring up at his mother.

"Mom whats going on?" Finn asked

"Blaine has to be rushed to the OR. He- He so-Something is wrong with his chest. He is having trouble breathing. We are taking him to the hospital. I wanted to tell you so you didn't wake up and worry about where we were" Carol told Finn. She saw Finn get out of bed obviously tired but walked over to his dresser pulling on a pair of sweatpants and grabbing a shirt and pulling on a jacket.

"Finn go back to sleep" Carol demanded

"No, if Blaine has to go to the hospital I refuse to sit home and hope he is okay. I'm going Mom" Finn stated. Carol smiled to herself. Finn has really gotten close to Blaine over the last couple of months. Soon the family was in the car heading off to the hospital. In the very back Finn sat alone. In the middle seat Blaine and Kurt with Blaine laying on Kurt's lap. Blaine cried from the pain he was in while Kurt put his hand on Blaine's head running his hand over Blaine's gelled hair. Blaine was struggling to breath and Kurt felt more warm tears falling down his face. Kurt kept whispering things into Blaine's ear to keep calm. Soon Blaine went quiet.

"Dad you have to hurry up" Kurt yelled.

Burt stepped on the gas and they rushed to the hospital. Kurt cried into Blaine's hair and when they arrived Burt grabbed Blaine and rushed him inside.  
>Burt ran inside with a unconscious Blaine in his arm. The people took one look at Blaine and knew something was wrong. They put Blaine on a stretcher and moved him into a room. The Hummel-Hudson's waited for just a few seconds before a doctor and a bunch of nurses came rushing in to see what was going on with Blaine. Carol told the doctors everything she saw with Blaine before he loss consciousness and they knew he probably punctured a lung. The doctors looked at his chest and saw that on the right side of his chest it was off and knew it was his right lung. They cut open his chest and put a large tube inside of Blaine's chest and hooked it up to a bag to drain the blood out of his lung<p>

"Do you guys know what happened?" The doctor asked Kurt looked at his dad then at the doctor.

"His dad. I saw him at school, he hit Blaine across the face and dragged him out. He- he hit Blaine and i guess kicked him. I was worried so i went to check on him. We brought him home and when we were leaving someone else was pulling up. He seemed okay till he woke up. " Kurt explained

"Okay well in that case, we will have to call the police. Where is he living right now?" The doctor asked again

"He is living with us. Kurt brought him home and we said he could live with us till he goes to college" Burt stated

"Okay well the police will be in to talk to you guys soon. Blaine should wake up very soon. We will have to go to surgery in a few hours to fix any damage." the doctor told everyone in the room. Then the doctor left without any more noise. Kurt fell to the floor sobbing. Finn walked over to his step brother and brought him close letting him cry into his chest. Carol and Burt walked over to Blaine's bed refusing to move until Blaine woke up. Kurt looked up and saw his family how they were all there for him, but more importantly for Blaine. When Kurt first came out he was afraid that it would be weird for his family when he first got a boyfriend. Now he saw that his family considered Blaine to be another son. Carol held Blaine's hand and moved herself closer to Blaine's bed. This was really hard on her. She hated seeing people she cared about hurt.

Just like the doctor promised the police arrived and began questioning the family about Blaine's family and his home life. Kurt told the officers everything that he knew. The police asked the doctors to do a full exam on Blaine to see the extent of the injures to his body.

To everyone's surprise they found the pelvic injuries, and knew right away he was raped.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, I'm not sure if you know this but your son's boyfriend was raped" The police officer explained

"WHAT?" Burt yelled.


	6. Finally where i belong

Chapter 6

Leftyy31

Disclaimer: I do not own glee even if I wish I did

Authors note: Thank you for the feedback. I try to listen to what everyone wants but it's kind of hard. I am almost done with my senior year :)

Blaine looked at Kurt and the tears began to freely fall. He felt like shit. He didn't want to even look at his boyfriend.

"Blaine baby what's going on with you. You've been acting like a zombie. Please baby just tell me what is going on with you "Kurt begged. He now himself had warm tears falling down his own face.

"He- I- H- I was raped" Blaine finally muttered

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks. Raped? Blaine didn't seem like he had been raped.

"Blaine baby I'm so sorry" Kurt said. Kurt bent down and kissed his boyfriend hard on the lips and he felt Blaine pull away.

"Blaine" Kurt said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I love you" Blaine said now fully sobbing

"Look at me Blaine, you have no reason to be sorry, you didn't ask to be raped, did you dad do it? "Kurt asked afraid of the answer

"No my dad didn't rape me he hired some pervert to rape me once a week" Blaine said choking back more tears.

"Once a week, Blaine Anderson why didn't you tell me?" Kurt ask

"I didn't tell anyone Kurt. I didn't even tell my brother. Whenever Cooper comes around my dad is perfectly fine. No _drinking_ and I don't have a mark on me. Whenever Cooper isn't around I get the shit beaten out of me every day. Now I'm basically living with my boyfriend's family. Kurt what if something happens between us. I have nowhere to go" Blaine stated.

"You listen to me Blaine you can't get rid of me. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I love you so much baby and there is nothing that anyone or anything can do to change that. You my boyfriend, my best friend, my first and only love and believe me I'm not going anywhere and neither are you." Kurt stated.

Blaine looked away. He felt like absolute shit. He hid his face from Kurt and Kurt took his hands in his own.

"Kurt will you hold me please?" Blaine asked. Blaine felt gross but he needed Kurt to be there for him. Blaine watched as his boyfriend crawled in bed next to him. Kurt made sure it was on the side that wasn't hurt. Blaine started to cry softly laying his head on Kurt's chest. Kurt let Blaine curl up against him as best as he could. Soon the couple was asleep and Burt and Carol returned to the room. They saw Kurt lying on the bed with Blaine curled up tightly against Kurt's chest. Blaine's cheeks red from crying.

"Burt I can't believe anyone would do this to someone as kindhearted as Blaine. He is such a good kid." Carol said. She felt warm tears forming in her own eyes. She had really grown close to Blaine and the fact that someone had hurt their own child pissed her off.

"He is safe now. Nobody else can ever hurt him" Burt said. He hugged his wife and looked over at Finn who was sitting by Blaine's bed.

"Come on Finn we should go" Burt stated walking over to the teens and patting him on the shoulder.

"Okay" Finn replied. He let go of Blaine's hand and whispered his goodbyes before getting up and exiting the room.

When Blaine woke up the next day with tears streaming down his face, another nightmare had woken him. He shifted against Kurt and let himself cry so he didn't have to show emotion when Kurt woke up. Blaine didn't know if his boyfriend was going to school but he knew soon he would have to wake him up. After almost 15 minutes Kurt finally woke up and Blaine whipped his eyes. Blaine shifted again so he could look up at Kurt.

"Morning Kurt" Blaine said quietly.

"Morning baby how are you?" Kurt asked

"Eh I've been better" Blaine responded.

"I know. I wish I could help but I can't. "Kurt told him.

"Don't you have to go to school?" Blaine asked

"No I am staying here with you. I can't leave you" Kurt told him.

Soon they were watching a movie Blaine curled up against Kurt's chest and that's how they stayed for the rest of the day. At the end of the school day Blaine received some visitors. The whole Glee club had come to visit. They all thought Blaine had fallen down the stairs and broke a rib. They didn't really know that his father had hit him and forced him to be raped. Blaine loved seeing everyone. Rachel went on about New York and how excited she was. They group also then sat down and sang him a song which was really sweet. Blaine couldn't help but finally feel like he belonged. Sure it was great at Dalton and some of the people there are like his brothers, this was more like home then that was. Soon the glee club had to leave and Blaine hugged everyone and thanked them before they left. Blaine couldn't wait to finally get out of the hospital but he knew it could be a while until he was back at Kurt's. One thing he hated more than his father was hospitals. Kurt left for a little while to talk to the nurses about staying with Blaine for the night. After a little while Blaine's cell phone rung and Blaine answered. The person on the other line made Blaine jump and drop his phone to the floor. When Kurt returned into the room he saw how frightened his boyfriend was and walked over to his bedside.

"Blaine, Blaine baby what's the matter?" Kurt asked

"It's-it's him" Blaine replied

"Blaine baby who is it?" Kurt asked scared now

"My rapist" Blaine replied in a low toned voice.


	7. Thats what makes you beautiful

Chapter 7

Leftyy31

Disclaimer: I do not own glee even if I wish I did

Authors note: Aww poor Blaine. I think I am going to throw some more curves in this story as well… Oh and i start college soon :) Yippie

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't know what to do. Soon he came to his senses and picked up the phone to hear the man on the other end yelling at Blaine.<p>

"Excuse me Sir. If you know whats best for you, you will stop calling this number and leave my boyfriend alone. I will call the police and your dumb ass will get arrested. Blaine's father is already heading off to prison for a long ass time and if you call Blaine again you can join him there." Kurt yelled into the phone before hanging up and sitting on the bed next to Blaine. Blaine was still very upset so Kurt wrapped himself around Blaine and held him close. Blaine tried to fight it but soon fell into Kurt's arms and let himself sob. It was something Kurt hated seeing. Seeing Blaine cry was always hard.

"Come on baby, I promise he won't touch you again" Kurt said.

"Kurt you don't get it. My father, My own father hates me enough to have me raped. He beat the living shit out of ever day." Blaine replied. He looked away from Kurt and felt more warm tears fall down his face. Kurt held Blaine closer before the couple fell asleep together in each others arms.

About 3 hours later Kurt woke up after hearing Blaine crying. What Kurt heard next broke his heart. He heard Blaine screaming in his sleep he was also drenched from what seemed like he was yelling made Kurt want to get up and beat the living shit out of both Blaine's father and Blaine's rapist. Blaine was yelling "Stop" "NO" and "Please". Kurt shook Blaine's shoulders trying to wake him up and hoped that Blaine would wake up. Soon Blaine was awake but now freely sobbing into Kurt's chest.

"Sh baby I've got you. I promise you're going to be okay." Kurt stated

"Baby will you sing to me?" Blaine asked still obviously terrified.

"Sure baby what do you want me to sing?" Kurt replied

"anything" Blaine responded

Kurt thought of a song and the first song that popped into his head was a one direction song.

_You're insecure,_  
><em>Don't know what for,<em>  
><em>You're turning heads when you walk through the door,<em>  
><em>Don't need make-up,<em>  
><em>To cover up,<em>  
><em>Being the way that you are is enough<em>

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
><em>Everyone else but you,<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>If only you saw what I can see,<em>  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>That's what makes you beautiful<em>

By this time Kurt looked at Blaine and tears were in his eyes, but he could tell they were different type of tears.

_So c-come on,_  
><em>You got it wrong,<em>  
><em>To prove I'm right,<em>  
><em>I put it in a song,<em>  
><em>I don't know why,<em>  
><em>You're being shy,<em>  
><em>And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,<em>

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
><em>Everyone else but you,<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na Na<em>

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na Na<em>

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na Na<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>

_You don't know,_  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>  
><em>If only you saw what I can see,<em>  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>

_That's what makes you beautiful_

By the end of the song Blaine was smiling and the tears were falling but now were happy tears. Blaine leaned in and slowly kissed Kurt on the lips. Kurt kissed him back and soon pulled away with a big smile on his face.

"Thank you Kurt. I love you so much." Blaine responded before he curled up against Kurt and put his head on Kurt's chest.

"Your so welcome baby. I love you too. Now go to sleep" Kurt stated kissing Blaine's forehead before he himself fell asleep. The next couple of days went fast. Blaine was still waking up every night crying and thrashing around. After nearly a week in the hospital Blaine was finally being released. Soon Kurt hope things would get back to normal. Unfortunately for him thats not how it happened.


	8. Home from the hospital

Chapter 8

Leftyy31

Disclaimer: I do not own glee even if I wish I did

Authors note: Please review. :). I am SO sorry It took me so long. I just started college a few months ago and I've been busy. I promise i will update more often for now one. Once a week:) Thank you for staying with me. I'm sorry I restarted this chapter like 10 times.

* * *

><p>Blaine was sent back to the Hummel- Hudson house. He was still very sore. All the bruises he had were starting to go away but some were still very dark. Blaine laid on Kurt's lap and slept on the way back from the hospital. Lucky for them it was Sunday so they didn't have to worry about going back to school till tomorrow. Blaine woke up after a few minutes of sleeping. He had warm tears falling down his face. Kurt watched as his boyfriend jolted awake. Kurt sprang into action pulling Blaine into a tight hug. Soon the boys were home and Kurt helped Blaine inside. Even though he had been realized from the hospital he was still very very sore. Blaine decided to take a warm shower.<p>

Blaine looked at Kurt and sighed. "Kurt Babe will you, I'm going to shower. Will-Will you stand in the bathroom. I-I'm scared." Blaine asked quietly. Kurt nodded taking his boyfriend's hand and bringing him into the bathroom. Blaine stripped down into his underwear and soon he was completely naked. Kurt nodded at him and Blaine got into the shower. Somewhere during his shower Blaine's PTSD that he developed sometime during all of the abuse hit him. He struck down into a ball in the shower and started to cry. Blaine began to yell and moved back and forth in a little ball. Noticing something was wrong with his boyfriend Kurt ran over to the shower and opened it grabbing ahold of his wet but frighten boyfriend.

"Blaine babe your okay. I'm here, Its Kurt" Kurt whispered into his ear. After the attack was over Blaine looked at his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck sobbing into Kurt's chest. All Kurt could do was hold onto his boyfriend and let him cry. Soon Blaine was okay enough to finish his shower. Kurt handed him a towel and Blaine wrapped it around himself. Blaine's ribs were a deep purple Kurt saw the marks really for the first time on his arms from where his father grabbed him. Kurt also saw the marks on his thighs which he now knew were from his rapist forcing his legs apart. Kurt helped Blaine back into the bedroom and had Blaine sit in a chair while he picked out an outfit for Blaine to wear. Blaine sat on the couch tears dreaming down his face.

After a few minutes Blaine was dressed and Blaine and Kurt were cuddling on Kurt's bed. Soon Burt walked into the room and Blaine and Kurt sat up and listened to what Burt had to say.

"Blaine, I want you to know that- While you were in the hospital I went to see a lawyer. They are going to work on getting you legally emancipated from your father. You can live here with us. But we are going to have rules. You will have chores. Next since You and Kurt are dating and have been together for a long time we will allow you to sleep in Kurt's room. But when we are home we don't want to hear anything sexual. You guys can do whatever you want when we aren't here. Carol and I know that you two are having sex. We know that you to love each other. So we won't stop you. But, I will say this" Burt said stopping and looking at Blaine. "Condoms are you best friend. I left some extra ones in Kurt's bathroom under the sink." Burt stated. "Now go back to doing whatever you were doing before I entered." Burt added before walking over and giving Blaine a huge hug before he walked out of the room. Burt wanted to make this situation as easy for Kurt and Blaine as humanly possible.

Blaine smiled at Kurt and they both laid back in bed and curled up close to each other. Kurt very careful of his boyfriend's injuries. Blaine looked at Kurt softly and smiled. "Burt seems extremely okay with us being sexual" Blaine said. Kurt started to laugh. "A little to okay with it." Kurt said laughing. Blaine nodded and put his head on Kurt's chest and closes his eyes still obviously very tired. "I love you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel" Blaine said smiling. Kurt started to laugh slightly "I love you too Blaine Devon Anderson" Kurt replied. They kissed and soon the couple was asleep in each others arms.

Soon the couple woke up, it was time for dinner. Blaine and Kurt walked downstairs slowly careful of every injury Blaine had no matter how minor. Blaine smiled at the family he had now basically adopted. Burt, Carol and Finn are the best family anyone could ever ask for, and Blaine was happy that Kurt had that. After dinner Blaine went back up to Kurt's room and Kurt showered before the couple ended up crawling into bed together. Like normal Blaine woke up with a nightmare. When Blaine flopped over and nearly fell out of bed Kurt caught him and looked at him.

"What was this one about honey?" Kurt asked

Blaine looked at Kurt and sighed. "My dad pushed me down the stairs and you- you were there. I died in your arms" Blaine said. He let the tears that he was holding back fall down his cheeks.

"Blaine honey I would never let you die. Not while I'm around. I love you Okay?"Kurt replied

Blaine nodded and smiled. He put his head on Kurt's chest and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist before he fell asleep again. Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head as they prepared themselves for school the next day.


	9. Arrested at last

Chapter 9

Leftyy31

Disclaimer: I do not own glee even if I wish I did

Authors note: Please review. :) New Chapters coming more often, like i promised. Oh and i got a review about the Burt scene in the last chapter, Kurt and Blaine won't be having sex but Burt wants to make it a rule for when they do.

* * *

><p>On Monday Blaine and Kurt woke up and Kurt rolled over onto his boyfriend's chest. "Blaine sweetheart its time for school, come on you have to shower "Kurt said. Blaine got up after 5 more minutes. Kurt stood in the bathroom getting himself ready doing his moisturizing routine. Blaine eventually got out of the shower and started by drying his hair. When his hair was dry he put gel in his hair. Blaine finally got his hair the way he wanted and Kurt fixed his hair using hairspray. Blaine laughed, "You know, that stuff his horrible for the environment." Blaine joked. Before Blaine put on his shirt he once again changed his bandage from the wounds he had received after the doctors opened him up to fix the damage his father had gave him.<p>

After nearly an hour both boys were dressed and downstairs eating breakfast ready to head off to school. Blaine wasn't really that hunger but he still managed to eat half a muffin. 10 minutes later Blaine was inside of Kurt's car and the couple was driving to the school. Blaine saw a whole bunch of police cars at the school. Blaine looked at Kurt and fear shot through his body. "They might be here for something else." Kurt stated. Blaine nodded. Kurt parked the car and the couple walked into the school hand in hand and Mr. Schue was waiting outside.

He stopped Blaine and looked at him. "Blaine, the- the police need to speak with you" He stated quietly

"Why- a- am i in trouble?" Blaine asked

"No, No Blaine you're not in trouble. The police are pressing charges again your father" Mr. Schue stated.

Blaine felt his chest fall. He knew that it was serious but he didn't know it was _THIS_ serious. Blaine nodded and looked at Kurt who kissed the top of his head and nodded at him. Blaine smiled and walked with Mr. Schue to principal Figgins office where 6 uniform officers were waiting for him. Blaine looked at Mr. Schue and he just smiled softly at him. Blaine sat down in the chair in front of Figgins desk and looked at him.

Kurt sat in class wondering what was going on with his boyfriend. Kurt tried to concentrate but it was proving nearly impossible. Soon it was lunch time. Kurt had absolutely no idea what was going on with Blaine and that frightened him. The new Directions carried on but everyone noticed the missing person. The empty seat next to Kurt never got filled.

Blaine sat in the office answering questions about the abuse that had been going on for years and only increased after Blaine had come out of the closet.

"Blane, you stated that your father had found someone who raped you once a week, do you know this mans name?" One of the officers asked.

"Kale, Kale Richardson. "Blaine stated. Mr. Shue was in the seat next to him and after most of the answers that Blaine had given Mr. Schue looked at Blaine in complete and Utter shock. Blaine nodded his head and responded after the officer asked him.

"How Often did your father beat you?" One of the other officers asked

"He- He would beat me every day. Most of the time, he would knock me unconscious. Also he would kick me in the ribs chest, stomach area. So- So nobody would really see the bruises that I had on my body. Sometimes he would grab my wrist extremely hard to like pull to ground or pull me so I fell down the stairs like I did a few years ago. My dad would beat the fuck out of me then leave me passed out. When I woke up Kale was there. He raped me and after the rape was over. My dad would come back. I was raped once a week but beaten every day" Blaine responded.

After a long grueling day of answering questions and writing his statements, Blaine was finally let out during last period. Mr. Schue had to leave a few minutes before Blaine so he could go to Glee.

Blaine headed off to glee club, his face red from crying and his head sore from having to think. Figgins insisted that Blaine went home but Blaine said he wanted to go to last period.

Blaine walked into glee club and everyone looked at him. Blaine smiled faintly at him and went and sat down next to Kurt. Kurt took Blaine's hand in his own. Nobody asked but everyone knew, Blaine wasn't okay. After a little while everyone stood up, everyone besides Kurt and Blaine.

"Mr. Schue we all have a song we want to sing. It was a song that we sang to Quinn when she got pregnant. I- I think this song can relate to someone else in this room as well.

Mr. Schue smiled and nodded his head.

"Blaine, Kurt this song is for you guys" Quinn stated smiling

_Sometimes in our lives_  
><em>We all have pain<em>  
><em>We all have sorrow<em>

_But if we are wise_  
><em>We know that there's<em>  
><em>Always tomorrow<em>

_Lean on me, when you're not strong_  
><em>And I'll be your friend<em>  
><em>I'll help you carry on<em>

_For it won't be long_  
><em>Till I'm gonna need<em>  
><em>Somebody to lean on<em>

Blaine smiled and felt Kurt put his hand inside of of his. Blaine looked over at Kurt and Kurt just leaned over and put a light kiss on Blaine's head._  
><em>

_Please swallow your pride_  
><em>If I have things<em>  
><em>You need to borrow<em>

_For no one can fill_  
><em>Those of your needs<em>  
><em>That you won't let show<em>

_You just call on me brother_  
><em>When you need a hand<em>  
><em>We all need somebody to lean on<em>

_I just might have a problem_  
><em>That you'll understand<em>  
><em>We all need somebody to lean on<em>

_Lean on me, when you're not strong_  
><em>And I'll be your friend<em>  
><em>I'll help you carry on<em>

_For it won't be long  
>Till I'm gonna need<em>  
><em>Somebody to lean on<em>

Blaine felt Kurt bring him up with the rest of the glee club. Blaine laughed and started to dance with people who had basically become family.

_You just call on me brother_  
><em>When you need a hand<em>  
><em>We all need somebody to lean on<em>

_I just might have a problem_  
><em>That you'll understand<em>  
><em>We all need somebody to lean on<em>

_If there is a load_  
><em>You have to bear<em>  
><em>That you can't carry<em>

_I'm right up the road_  
><em>I'll share your load<em>  
><em>If you just call me<em>

_Call me_  
><em>If you need a friend<em>  
><em>(Call me)<em>  
><em>Call me<em>  
><em>(Call me)<em>  
><em>If you need a friend<em>  
><em>(Call me)<em>  
><em>If you ever need a friend<em>  
><em>(Call me)<em>

_Call me_  
><em>(Call me)<em>  
><em>Call me<em>  
><em>(Call me)<em>  
><em>Call me<em>  
><em>(Call me)<em>  
><em>Call me<em>  
><em>(Call me)<em>

_If you need a friend_  
><em>(Call me)<em>  
><em>Call me<em>  
><em>(Call me)<em>  
><em>Call me<em>  
><em>(Call me)<em>  
><em>Call me<em>  
><em>(Call me)<em>  
><em>Call me<em>  
><em>(Call me)<em>

Blaine laughed when Rachel called a group hug. Blaine felt everyone around him come in and bring him into their arms. Blaine felt for the what seemed like 1000th time that day tears come down his face. This- This time it was for something different, he felt really loved and that was the best feeling in the world._  
><em>

After Glee club Kurt and Blaine got into the car and headed back to Kurt's house. When Blaine and Kurt got home Carol was waiting for them. "Blaine, I have something to tell you" Carol said.

Blaine looked at Kurt and Kurt just wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"They arrested your father" Carol told him.

"Wh- What about Kale? Where is Kale?" Blaine asked

"He hasn't been found, not yet but they are putting up fliers and wanted posters all around Ohio. Not only that but if he doesn't show up soon, they make take more active methods to arrest him." Carol responded. Blaine nodded and hugged Carol and walked over to his boyfriend and the couple headed upstairs. Blaine fell onto the bed and Kurt slowly followed and wrapped Blaine is his arms. "Can- Can i tell you what happened today, sometime tomorrow. I'm really tired." Blaine said. His eyes started to shut.


End file.
